The Ridoncious fanfiction race
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: 36 teams race around the world to win 2 million dollars. There will be alliances, backstabbers and more. who will win?
1. Teams introduced

**Hey Smoke here with the Ridonculous fanfiction race. I don't own the characters you see here. I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4ever for some of then teams.**

We see the Canadian side of Niagara Falls. "Niagara Fall, birthplace of throwing stuff over the falls, and people getting into barrels to fall over the falls." We see Don at the train station. "I'm here waiting for 36 teams from tv shows, movies, cartoons, web shows, video games, anime and etc characters where they get to race around the world for two million dollars. Welcome to the Ridonculous fanfiction race." Don said.

(Flash)

"Once again our teams will travel around the world." Don explained and the train arrived. "Here's our teams now."

The teams all came off the bus and Don began to introduce them.

"Team one: Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago, boyfriend and girlfriend." Don introduced the first team.

*Confessional*

We see Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne are sitting on stools.

"I'm really excited to be on this show." Lincoln said. "I told my sisters about it, some of them laughed at me and some of them supported me."

"Lame-o and I have been training for a month and I got to say, I never seen him this active. He's not the best in gym class." Ronnie Anne said.

"If I can live with 10 sisters and survive, I can handle 31 teams." Lincoln said determined.

"Same here Lincoln." Ronnie Anne nodded.

*End confessional*

"Team 2: Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic, 30 something Nerdy critics." Don replied.

*Confessional*

"I don't know why I signed up for this?!" The Nerd shouted. "I rather play Silver Surfer while the Hulk craps down my mouth and I choke on his green s**t!"

"I rather watch Fant4stic again and that was the worst thing I ever saw that fox came up, like X-men Origins: Wolverine. Have you seen what they did to Deadpool? HOW COULD THEY F**K HIM UP!" the Critic ranted.

"I don't know? Maybe they had crack up their asses?!" The Nerd replied.

"Well we're going to make these teams disappointed like all Batman V Superman fans when they saw that movie!" Critic laughed,

"That was a horrible joke." The Nerd cringed.

"I know." The Critic hung his head in disappointment.

*End Confessional*

"Team 3: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, the Cloudsdale Pegasi." Don said.

*Confessional*

"Aw yeah, I can't believe we're here! We're so going to win this thing!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I'm kind of nervous. What if the other teams will hate me and try to hurt me." Fluttershy said.

"Don't be like. Besides I'll kick their butts if they try and hurt you." Rainbow Dash said.

*End confessional*

"Team 4: Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc, the wonderland coupe." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"When I heard about this race, I had to ask Bunny and here we are." said Alistair.

"Yeah it's really exciting. Alistair and I have been on a lot of adventures and this one will take the cake." Bunny said.

"I think we're going to have a great time." Alistair said and Bunny blushed.

"I think so too." Bunny replied.

*End confessional*

"Team 5: Ryu and Chun-Li, the Street fighters." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"Feels great to be in something that doesn't involve fighting." Chun-Li said.

"Usually Ken and I are paired up in teams, but it ends in us fighting." Ryu stated.

"Like the time you two fought for tickets for Guardians of the Galaxy." Chun-Li said and placed her hands on her hips.

"I was trying to get the tickets for you." Ryu replied.

"But you lost." said Chu-Li.

*End confessional*

"Team 6: Cryptor and Kozu, The Overlord's generals." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"The title says it all! We served the Overlord until the Ninja ruined everything." Cryptor said.

"We always lose to those Ninja. There's six of them, don't ask!" Kozu shouted.

"With the money I can buy a lot of parts for my army." Cryptor chuckled.

"I'm buying some stuff for my army and a ping pong table." Kozu said.

"That's cool." Cryptor replied.

*End Confessional*

"Team 7: Ash Ketchum and Dawn, Pokémon trainers." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"Dawn, Pikachu and I are ready for this going around the world." Ash said.

"It's going to be great." Dawn replied.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Too bad Brock, May and Misty are missing out on this." Ash said.

"Wait I was your 4th choice?" Dawn asked with a threatening tone.

*End Confessional*

"Team 8: Lynn and Lucy Loud, Goth and Jock." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"I am so pumped being here!" Lynn shouted while Lucy is writing her poems. "Me and Lucy have trained day and night for this."

"But there might be a chance we could get eliminated from the race." Lucy replied with her eyesight locked on her poetry. "You better take responsibility for your actions."

"I will Lucy." Lynn groaned.

"I feel like I'm the mature one in this group." Lucy replied.

"It won't happen Luc." Lynn replied.

"It better not." Lucy replied.

*End Confessional*

"Team 9: Batman and Catwoman, the Unlikely duo." Don said.

*Confessional*

"I have no idea why I let you talk me into this?" Batman asked.

"Don't be like that Batman. Besides the former Boy wonder is watching over Gotham city." Catwoman replied.

"His name is Nightwing." Batman said.

"He's still a boy." Catwoman smirked.

*End Confessional*

"Team 10: Fry and Bender, the future dudes." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"When I heard about this show, Bender and I signed up right away." Fry said.

"I'm only here for the money!" Bender replied and smoked a cigar.

"Classic Bender, I was going to ask Leela, but she told me she came down with a sewer flu." Fry replied.

"Good thing you didn't think pick Zoidberg!" Bender laughed while smoking his cigar.

"Got that right! Zoidberg would cost us the money!" Fry groaned.

"But we make an awesome team." Bender shouted and the two high fived.

*End Confessional*

"Team 11: Markipiler and PewDiePie, YouTube gamers." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"Hey everyone Markipiler here!" Markipiler said.

"Along with PewDiePie!" PewDiePie introduced himself.

"We signed up for the money, but you won't be seeing us uploading walkthroughs for awhile." Markipiler said.

"You won't hear Markipiler scream like a little girl while playing Outlast 2!" PewDiePie laughed.

"You wet your pants from Alien Isolation!" Markipiler shouted.

"Hey shut up!" PewDiePie shouted.

*End Confessional*

"Team 12: Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, Barn Gems." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"Greetings human watchers! I am Peridot and this is my partner Lapis Lazuli." Peridot greeted.

"Hi." Lapis waved her hand.

"We joined on this program so we can get some upgrades to the Barn." Peridot explained.

"I also like to say hi to Steven and the rest of the gang." Lapis said and waved her hand.

"Is Steven watching this?" Peridot asked.

*End Confessional*

 **That's the first chapter. So I'll introduce the rest of the teams in later chapters. Please review.**


	2. Teams introduced part 2

**I'm going to introduce all the teams in one chapter. As Barney Stinston would say challenge accepted.**

"Team 13: Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa, the Digidestined." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"I'm really excited to be in this race." Mimi said excited.

"Yeah same here. I wanted T.K to be in the race but he had some food poisoning and Mimi needed a partner as well." Matt explained.

"Not to mention Joe is busy with school, and Izzy is busy with some tech stuff." Mimi said.

"You don't really pay attention to Izzy don't you?" Matt asked.

"I try but it's hard." Mimi replied.

*End confessional*

"Team 14: Apple White and Raven Queen, Royal and Rebel roommates." Don said.

*Confessional*

"I got to say it's not a bad. I mean Apple and I were actually planning on different teams but Maddie hates reality tv." Raven said.

"I was going to ask Daring but he got a pimple." Apple said.

"So yeah. We had some slim pickings." Raven replied. "But we didn't have a choice and here we are."

"Oh don't be like that Raven we're going to have a great time." Apple smiled.

"It better be better than we were placed in charge of the yearbook." Raven sighed.

*End confessional*

"Team 15: Beavis and Butthead, the Delinquents." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"Uh. We're here for money and to score." Butthead said.

"Yeah we're gonna score!" Beavis exclaimed.

"We're going to buy nachos." Butthead said.

Beavis and Butthead spend the whole confessional laughing.

*End confessional*

"Team 16: Mordecai and Rigby, the slackers." Don said.

*Confessional*

"Mordecai and I got this in the bag!" Rigby said.

"Yeah! We're like Carter and Brigs. We're an awesome team." Mordecai replied.

"We're going to buy all the game systems and a kick ass home theatre system!" Rigby said.

"Not to mention a soda dispenser that doesn't take money!" Mordecai said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby both shouted.

*End confessional*

"Team 17: Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman, The beast and Advocate." Don said.

*Confessional*

"I'm not here to make friends just for the money." Paul said.

"I like to see you try and win money." Brock replied.

"What's that supposed to me?!" Paul demanded a answer.

"That survivor match!" Brock said.

"That was different as long you don't embarrassed me again!" Paul shouted and the two wrestlers argued throughout the confessional.

*End confessional*

"Team 18: Deadpool and Cable, Partners in time." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"Hey guys! Guess who?! It's Deadpool and Cable ready to rock the show and kick some f**king ass!" Deadpool shouted.

"Wade will you please watch your language this is a family show!" Cable pointed out.

"Oh suck a c**k Cable, it's a reality show. I can whatever the f**k I f**king want! So suck it!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Damn it Wade." Cable groaned.

"That's the spirit Cable!" Deadpool replied and patted Cable on the back.

*End confessional*

"Team 19: Danny Phantom and the Crimson Chin, Superheroes." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"I was going to team up with Crash Nebula but he had space stuff to do." Crimson Chin said.

"I wanted to team up with Sam or Dani, but they got sick." Danny said. "So I got teamed up with the Crimson Chin."

"You were my first choice too ghost boy." Crimson Chin said. "I was going to ask my other incarnations or that Ace Savy guy and his team."

"I wanted to team up with Jenny or El Tigre." Danny replied.

*End Confessional*

"Team 20: Faybelle Thorn and Duchess Swan, the Mean girls." Don said.

*Confessional*

"We are going to own this game." Faybelle said.

"Got that right, we're going to go Black swan on those losers like that blue jay and raccoon." Duchess smirked.

"After we win the money, we'll invited them to our party and everyone has to come!" Faybelle said. "Even the losers!"

"A Hexcellent idea." Duchess nodded.

*End Confessional*

"Team 21: Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon, the rich BFFs." Don said.

*Confessional*

"Now we may be rich, but there's no such thing in having too much money." Silver Spoon said.

"Got that right, nothing can stop from getting two million dollars." Diamond Tiara replied.

"Got that right Diamond." Silver Spoon agreed. "Not even that white haired boy and maid kid can stop us."

*End confessional*

"Team 22: Angry Grandpa and Pickle Boy, The angry duo." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"Why did you sign me up in this god damn race, Michael!?" Angry Grandpa asked.

"Dad, the younglins all wanted to be in this race and we're giving them what they want." Pickle boy replied.

"They want me to run for my money? Sounds tiring, damn it." Angry Grandpa sighed. "But I ain't eating those Mac n Cheetos! They suck!"

*End Confessional*

"Team 23: Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield, the Zombie hunters." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"It'll be great doing something that doesn't involve zombies or anything." Claire said.

"Yeah, it can be a pain in the ass when you're running away from zombies and shooting them." Leon said.

"Not to mention the giant snakes." Claire shivered in fear from the giant snakes.

"I hope we don't end up in Raccoon city." Leon sighed.

"I doubt that a tv show would put us there." Claire replied.

*End confessional*

"Team 24: Lori Loud and Bobby Santiago, the daters." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"Bobby and I literally signed up right away." Lori said.

"Well it would feel weird for me facing against our siblings. I mean it would be hard to face against Ronnie Anne and Lincoln." Bobby said.

"It is, but in my family no it won't." Lori replied.

"But on the bright side we can go around the world." Bobby stated.

"Good point Booboo bear." Lori agreed.

Lori and Bobby spend the whole confessional making out.

*End confessional*

"Team 25: Hercule Satan and Videl, father and daughter." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"The world champion has entered the race, but he's not doing this alone. I brought my daughter Videl along to travel around the world with." Hercule stated.

"Dad, I don't know why you signed me up for this?" Videl asked with her arms crossed.

"Oh come Videl, do this for your mother Miguel." Hercule begged her daughter. "Plus we barely hang out."

Videl groaned and rolled her eyes. "Hey don't give me that attitude young lady!" Hercule shouted.

*End confessional*

"Team 26: Homer and Bart Simpson, father and son." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"We signed up for the money and Marge wanted me and the boy to bond." Homer said.

"The only thing Homer is good at are pie eating contests and having a fat ass." Bart laughed.

"Why you little?!" Homer growled and strangled Bart. "I'll teach you not to mock a pie eating champion!"

*End confessional*

"Team 27: Kevin and Rolf, the best buds." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"Kevin is a better choice instead of those Ed boys." Rolf said.

"True. But I was going to team up with Nazz. But she had to go on vacation." Kevin replied. "But Rolf is a better choice."

"We are like the Batman and Robin. Buy farming equipment for myself and what does Kevin buy." Rolf said.

"Jawbreakers and video games." Kevin replied.

*End confessional*

"Team 28: Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, the bros." Don said.

*Confessional*

"Fives and I are so ready for this!" Muscle Man said.

"Yeah I mean two million dollars, that's a lot of dough." HFG replied.

"You know it! I can win real money, unlike what Mordo and Rigs did." Muscle man crossed his arms.

"You're still mad about that?" HFG asked.

"A little bit. But you know who else has a lot of dough?" Muscle Man asked. "My mom!"

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost both high fived.

*End confessional*

"Team 29: Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, the brothers." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"Ferb and I have been on a lot of adventures, but this one will take the cake." Phineas stated and Ferb nodded.

Then Ferb brought a chocolate cake and Phineas stares in awe. "Ferb, please tell me you didn't steal that cake." Phineas said.

"Actually I made it myself." Ferb replied.

"Ok good." Phineas sighs in relief.

*End confessional*

"Team 30: Kai and Nya, Fire and water ninjas." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"Yeah I know what you're thinking fire and water don't mix. Well me and my brother Kai says otherwise." Nya smirked.

Kai is drinking a bottle of Pepsi. "Yeah, my sister and I have faced off against the serpentine, stone army, Nindroids, Anacondrai wannabes, and ghosts. We can handle 35 teams." Kai said.

"You couldn't handle Ghosts N' Goblins." Nya replied.

"I didn't know there was a time limit and had two satans!" Kai exclaimed.

"You even destroyed the TV!" Nya exclaimed.

"Those ghosts were annoying!" Kai shouted.

*End confessional*

"Team 31: Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine, the card duelists." Don said.

*Confessional*

"Hey guys Joey and Mai here and I just want to say hi to Yugi, Tristian, Tea and my little sister Serenity!" Joey said. "I'm gonna win this money for you guys."

"Don't get your hopes up Joey, you always get defeated by Seto Kaiba." Mai replied.

"Don't remind me Mai." Joey sighed. "But still we're got our A game on!"

Mai sighs and facepalms.

*End confessional*

"Team 32: Dale Gribble and Bill Dauterive, immature rednecks." Don said.

*Confessional*

"What up people of Arlen!" Dale said. "Dale and Bill here to win the game. I would of asked Hank, but Hank says that why would you act like a jackass on tv to earn money or something and he doesn't earn a single cent."

"I want to say hi to Hank, Bobby, Peggy, Nancy, John Redcorn, Boomhauer, Joseph, and everyone in Arlen!"

"Bill and I have been training nonstop until Bill ate a whole pizza!" Dale exclaimed.

"I was hungry and you placed me on a hunger strike and you were killing me!" Bill shouted.

"Oh shut up Bill!" Dale shouted.

*End confessional*

"Team 33: Stewie and Brian Griffin, dog and baby." Don said.

*Confessional*

"I got to admit, I had my doubts but this not a bad idea." Brian said.

"Same here Bri, I mean we been around the world, but just Europe and India. But I want to see the whole world." Stewie said.

"You let me get mauled by a tiger back in India." Brian glared at Stewie.

"Oh shut up Brian. I wanted to continue the dance." Stewie rolled his eyes.

"Ok if we're in Africa I'll use you as a human shield when apes are throwing their crap at us." Brian replied.

"Oh that's real nice Brian use a baby as a poop shield." Stewie replied.

*End confessional*

"Team 34: Dipper and Mabel Pines, the mystery twins." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"I'm really excited to be in the race!" Mabel shouted excited. "I want to say hi to everyone in Gravity Falls!"

"Yeah Mabel signed us up for this race and she's been drinking the Unicorn Frappuccino!" Dipper said.

"Better than smile dip!" Mabel shouted.

*End confessional*

"Team 35: Panty and Stocking, dirty angels." Don introduced.

*Confessional*

"I'm realy excited to be in this race and some really hot boys here I want them to f**k me so f**king hard!" Panty said.

"Some of them are in relationships." Stocking said.

"Why don't you get some c**k and you'll be happy like me." Panty said.

"You're really f**king annoying." Stocking sighed.

*End confessional*

"And finally team 36: Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran, Beach city couple." Don said.

*Confessional*

"Connie and I were really excited to be on this show. We trained nonstop and Connie learned some of the world culture." Steven said.

"Got that right Steven. It was actually fun." Connie said.

"I want to say hi to dad, Lars, Sadie, Onion, Sour Cream, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl!" Steven waved at the camera.

"Same goes for my parents." Connie said.

*End confessional*

"Now that you're all here we can begin." Don said and revealed a short box that resembles Don with a red button on top. "This is a Don box, press the top of the button and you get a travel tip."

"No s**t Sherlock." Stewie replied.

"Did that baby just swear?" Connie asked.

"Anyway the rules are simple last one to reach the chill zone is out of the race." Don explained. "But you have to do some challenges to advance."

"Sweet." Lynn rubbed her hands.

"But let's the race begin." Don said. "On your mark, get set,"

The teams get ready to run.

"GO!" Don shouted and the 36 teams all trample Don.

"Not again!" Don said in pain. Then Bender comes back and steals his money.

"So long sucker!" Bender shouted and ran off.

 **We have the teams introduced. I'll try my best to keep Rolf in character. Please review.**


	3. The race begins part 1

The teams raced horseshoe falls, where the first Don box, and the team was the slackers. Mordecai pressed the top of the Don box and a travel tip comes out.

"Go over or under the falls." Mordecai read.

(Flash)

Don is standing near the ledge of the falls. "This is a either/or challenge. Each team will have to choose one or the other." Don explained. "In this challenge the teams will get to the other side to the United States by crossing this tightrope which is 167ft high or using those safe barrels and go down with the falls. Where they can retrieve their travel tip."

(Flash)

Mordecai and Rigby both look at each other and knew the answer. "Tightrope!" The slackers both said and they began to walk on the tightrope.

The Daters reached the Don box and Lori pressed the button and a travel tip comes out and they read it. "Barrel?" Lori asked.

"Barrel." Bobby agreed.

The daters ran off to the other side to the barrels.

*Confessional: the Daters*

"First off a tightrope? I wouldn't walk on it for literally a million years." said Lori.

"It's true. Balance is my own weakness." said Bobby.

"It's true, one time Bobby was balancing on a log but he fell and hit his nuts." said Lori.

"Yeah it was pretty painful and I spend the whole date with a ice pack." Bobby stated.

"It wasn't the best." Lori replied.

*End confessional*

The teams who picked the barrels were father and son, dog and baby, partners in time, bros, immature red necks, Wonderland couple, Mystery twins, Overlord's generals, 30 something nerdy critics, the Digidestined, rich bffs, the delinquents, and royal and rebel roommates.

The teams who picked the tightrope were the Mean girls, father and daughter, Future dudes, the street fighters, superheroes, unlikely duo, zombie hunters, Cloudsdale Pegasi, Pokémon trainers, fire and water Ninjas, the brothers, dirty angels, boyfriend and girlfriend and the best buds.

Fry is trying to keep his balance on the tightrope. "Come on Fry you can do this?" Fry said.

"I forgot my unicycle in the sewers." said Bender.

Duchess jumps over the future dudes and Faybelle flies over them too and it pissed off Bender. "Hey back of the line!" Bender shouted.

"It's a race, not a line." Faybelle said.

"Get behind us and bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender said and laughed.

"Yo dorks hurry up!" Kevin shouted.

"Yes, hurry with your fighting." said Rolf.

Bender gives the best buds the finger. "Up yours!" Bender shouted.

Ronnie Anne is losing her balance, but she regains it. "Oh man. This is worst than those games where you have to balance." said Ronnie Anne.

"Tell me about it!" Lincoln agreed.

Then Bender bitch slaps Faybelle and Duchess right off the tightrope. The Mean girls scream at the top of their lungs and they land right in the water.

*Confesional: the Mean girls*

The girls were wet and shivering from the cold water, but Faybelle is really pissed. "That robot made the biggest mistake of her life." Faybelle glared.

"He also ruined my make up." said Duchess.

"Bender has made the biggest mistake of his life." said Faybelle with a dark tone in voice.

*Confessional: Future dudes*

Bender is smoking a cigar with a smog look on his face. "Bender aren't you a little worried?" Fry asked.

"About what?" Bender asked as he puffed smoke.

"Faybelle getting revenge on you?" Fry replied.

"Yeah right. I ain't scared of her!" Bender said and laughed.

*Flash*

The teams are waiting to board the barrels but they're having trouble with Homer trying to get into the barrel, but he's too fat. "Come on Homer, we need to go!" Bart shouted.

"I'm trying boy!" Homer replied.

Butthead then walks up to Bunny. "Huhuhuhuhu, uh hey baby." Butthead greeted. "I see that you're a rabbit."

"Yeah." Bunny replied.

"Would you like to nibble on my carrot? Huhuhuhuhu!" said Butthead and Bunny gasped at Butthead's pick up line. "So is that a yes?"

But Alistair grabs Butthead's shirt and glared at him. "You're hitting on my friend?" Alistair asked.

"I'm trying to score buttmunch!" Butthead replied.

Alistair started to beat the living crap out of Butthead while the other teams watched. But Homer and Bart missed it due to them being in the barrels.

"Somehow I think this is funny and brutal." said the Critic.

"Nah, I think he deserves it." Stewie replied.

Then Alistair threw Butthead into the trash, then Alistair heads back to Bunny. "That was cool." Beavis replied.

"Shut up buttmunch!" Butthead shouted.

Cryptor punches Stewie in the face and he and Kozu get into the barrels. "Later bitches!" Kozu shouted as they went down the river.

"Damn you all to hell!" Stewie shouted to the Overlord's generals.

"Did that baby just swear?" Mimi asked.

(Flash)

The angry duo read the travel tip and Pickle boy got an idea. "Let's take the barrels." said Pickle Boy.

"I ain't riding no g*****n barrels! My cigarettes will get wet!" Angry Grandpa protested.

"I'll get you a new pack after the challenge." Pickle boy stated.

"I don't want new smokes!" Angry Grandpa shouted.

"Well I'm not walking on a tightrope!" Pickle boy protested. "And neither are you!"

"I ain't getting in those f**king barrels!" Angry Grandpa shouted back.

Angry Grandpa and Pickle Boy started arguing while the Beast and Advocate and dirty angels get their travel tip and go to either the barrels or the tightrope.

Back on the tightrope, Faybelle and Duchess are back on and continued walking. But the unlikely duo and Fire and water Ninjas are approaching the end and it's neck and neck.

"Who will reach the end first? Find out after the break." Don said.

 **That was part 1. What plan is Faybelle up to for Bender? Who will Butthead try to score with? Will Angry Grandpa and Pickle Boy agree on something? Find out next time.**


	4. The Race begins part 2

The Unlikey duo and fire and water Ninjas are neck and neck. But the Fire and Water Ninjas reached the Don box and Nya press the red button and a travel tip comes out.

"The next travel tip will be in the Big Easy." said Kai.

"That's New Orleans." Nya replied.

"Take the zip line back to Canada from the tower." Kai said.

The two ninjas look up and see a tower that's 10 ft tall. "You got to be kidding me?" Kai asked.

(Flash)

The Immature rednecks, Wonderland couple Angry Duo, and daters have gotten in the barrels. "Hey Dale what's that sound?" Bill asked from the barrel.

"Relax Bill that's just the falls." Dale replied. "Wait the falls!"

"I don't wanna die!" Bunny shouted.

The teams who picked the barrels are travelling down the river. "We're going down! WHHHOOOOOOO!" Muscle man shouted.

The barrels with teams all fall down the falls and they hit the water.

*Confessional: the bros*

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are wet and shivering cold. "I haven't been this cold since the ice challenge." Muscle Man said.

"Or the time we got locked in the fridge?" High Five Ghost replied.

"That too!" Muscle Man said.

*Confessional: Angry Duo*

"I hope your happy Michael! My smokes are now wet!" Angry Grandpa shouted.

"Dad, shut up and I told you before we'll buy you some new smokes!" Pickle Boy yelled back.

"You better boy!" Angry Grandpa said.

*Flash*

Bobby stepped out of the barrel and sees Lori's barrel. Bobby opens the barrel and helps his girlfriend out. "Come on babe." Bobby said.

They see a elevator going up, the daters, dog and baby, partners in time, roommates and Overlord's generals all entered the elevator.

*Flash*

The Boyfriend and girlfriend has reached the Don box and a travel tip comes out. "The Big Easy?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"That's got to be New Orleans!" Lincoln answered.

"How do you know?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Lisa told me." Lincoln replied. "Now come on we need to stay in this race."

Just then the mean girls grabbed their travel tip and pushed the Boyfriend and Girlfriend out of the way. "Enjoy last place losers!" Faybelle shouted.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both got up and ran to the tower to climb, with the Angry duo behind them. Angry Grandpa pressed the Don box and a travel tip came out. "The big easy that's got to be New Orleans." Pickle boy said.

"No s**t boy! I get to see boobies!" Angry Grandpa shouted.

"Let's get going so we can win that money!" Pickle boy said.

*Flash*

The daters, Dog and baby, Overlord's generals, partners in time, Roommates, 30 something Nerdy critics and father and son have exited the elevator and the Overlord's generals ran towards the travel tip. "Looks like we're going to New Orleans." Cryptor said.

"Sweet let's go!" Kozu said.

*Confessional: Partners in time*

"New Orleans here we come. Single file ladies! NO FAT CHICKS!" Deadpool stated.

"Wade we are not going to New Orleans to see boobs, we are here to win!" Cable exclaimed.

"Oh come on Cable! We can have fun while we're in this race." Deadpool said.

Cable groaned and walked away.

"Fine more dirty pillows for me!" Deadpool said.

*End confessional*

The fire and water siblings made it to the top of the tower along with the unlikely duo, both teams grabbed the zip line and went down back to the Canadian side.

 **1** **st** **place: Kai and Nya: The Fire and water siblings**

 **2** **nd** **place: Batman and Catwoman: The Unlikely duo.**

"We have two teams safe from elimination, now each team will take a taxi to the airport to their next destination." Don explained.

*Flash*

The Boyfriend and Girlfriend managed to beat the mean girls to the top along with the 30 something nerdy critics and Roommates. "See you at the bottom!" Ronnie Anne shouted as she and Lincoln zipped down to the other side. The other three teams followed the couple.

 **3** **rd** **place: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: Boyfriend and Girlfriend**

 **4** **th** **place: AVGN and NC: 30 something nerdy critics**

 **5** **th** **place: Apple White and Raven Queen: Royal and Rebel Roommates**

 **6** **th** **place: Faybelle Thorn and Duchess Swan: Mean girls**

Back at the tower the Angry Duo is about to zipped down but the best buds grabbed it first. "Hey kid, we were next!" Pickle boy shouted.

"Later dorks!" Kevin said as he and Rolf zipped down to the other side.

"I'll find you and kick your ass!" Angry Grandpa shouted as the daters and zombie hunters zipped down to the other side. "Let's go Michael!" The angry duo got on the zip line and zipped down to the bottom.

The dog and baby reached the top along with father and daughter. "Stand aside you two! Champions first!" Hercule and Vindel both zipped down to the other side. But Hercule let go of the handle and tried to land on his feet only to land face first at a mail box.

"That's going to leave a mark." Brian said.

"Yeah you can actually see his face in that mailbox." Stewie pointed out.

"Alright Stewie hold on tight." Brian said and the two zipped down to the other side.

 **7** **th** **place: Kevin and Rolf: Best buds**

 **8** **th** **place: Lori Loud and Bobby Santiago: the daters**

 **9** **th** **place: Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield: Zombie hunters**

 **10** **th** **place: Angry Grandpa and Pickle boy: The Angry duo**

 **11** **th** **place Hercule and Videl: Father and daughter**

 **12** **th** **place Stewie and Brian Griffin: Dog and Baby**

The slackers and bros arrived on the scene and both took the zip line down. "WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Muscle Man shouted.

"That dude is crazy." Lynn said to Lucy.

"He's like Lana if she was a boy and green." Lucy said. Then the goth and Jock both zipped line down.

"Um Muscle man you think this is safe?" High Five Ghost asked.

"Quit being a baby Fives, we got this in the bag!"

But Muscle man spoke too soon, the handle broke and the bros began to fall down towards the wall. Muscle man was squealing at the top of his lungs and High Five Ghost screaming at the top of his lungs, until they hit the water.

Lynn was laughing at the top of her lungs so hard she lost her grip on the bar and she and Lucy fall into the water. "DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGGGG IIIIIITTTTT!" The two Loud sisters shouted until they hit the water.

*Confessional: The bros*

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are both shivering from the cold water. "Fives I blame myself for this. I got cocky and I will take al blame for this bro." Muscle Man said.

"No I was the one who jinxed it." High Five Ghost sighed.

"Or maybe that was just a weak handle?" Muscle Man shrugged.

"That's probably it." High Five Ghost said.

*Confessional: Goth and Jock*

Lynn and Lucy are both shivering from the cold water. "That was all Muscle Man's fault, he made me lose my focus!" Lynn shouted.

"I can't even see I'm as that girl from the Langoliers." Lucy said.

"Just say as blind as a bat Lucy!" Lynn shouted.

"I will not make fun of my winged friends of the night." Lucy replied.

"Ok follow up question how do you see with your bangs covering your eyes?" Lynn asked.

*End confessional*

Then the brothers, immature rednecks dirty angels, card duelists, mystery twins, Beach city couple, Future dudes, Wonderland couple and Overlord's Generals all zipped down to the other side.

 **13** **th** **place: Mordecai and Rigby: The slackers**

 **14** **th** **place: Dipper and Mabel Pines: Mystery twins**

 **15** **th** **place: Steven and Connie: Beach city couple**

 **16** **th** **place: Dale and Bill: Immature Rednecks**

 **17** **th** **place: Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher: the Brothers**

 **18** **th** **place: Fry and Bender: Future dudes,**

 **19** **th** **place Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine: The card duelists**

 **20** **th** **place: Panty and Stocking: Dirty angels**

 **21** **st** **place: Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc: Wonderland couple**

 **22** **nd** **place: Cryptor and Kozu: Overlord's generals.**

"14 teams are left in the race, but one will go home. Find out after the break." Don said.

 **The next chapter one team will be kicked off. And I'll try my best to give the rest of the teams more screen time. Please review.**


	5. The Race begins part 3

Both the bros ad Goth and Jock are climbing up the tower dripping wet from the water below. "Come on Lucy we need to beat that fat guy and ghost!" Lynn shouted.

"I'm coming sister." Lucy replied in her monotone voice. "Sigh, I should have been teamed up with Luna."

*Confessional: the Bros*

"No way am I losing to a jock and a goth!" Muscle Man shouted.

"Me neither, but that goth girl needs to go." High Five Ghost said.

"No argument there Fives." Muscle Man replied.

*End confessional*

The bros and goth and jock are still climbing up the stairs of the tower.

Back at the waterfall, the Digidestined, Barn gems, Father and Son, Rich BFFs, Delinquents and YouTube gamers have gotten their travel tips and gotten into the elevator to the tower. "Hey Beavis we get to see boobs." Butthead said.

"Yeah, we're going to score this time." Beavis replied.

"City of boobs." Butthead chuckled and he and Beavis laughed annoying the other teams are getting annoyed by the two's laughter.

"Urge to kill rising." Deadpool said.

"Hey Butthead that's the guy who shoots lasers from his eyes." Beavis said and Deadpool gives him a dirty look on his face.

Deadpool grabs Beavis by the neck and begins to beat him up. "I'll kill you!" Deadpool shouted and continued to beat up Beavis.

"I'll kick your ass!" Beavis shouted.

When they reached the top floor they all exited the elevator and Beavis is shown with a bruises on his face and body.

*Confessional: Partners in time*

Deadpool was really furious and wiping the blood off his hands. "That was really unnecessary Wade." Cable said.

"Oh shut up Cable! He insulted me and called me the guy that shoots lasers from my eyes!" Deadpool shouted.

"Wade you have anger issues." Cable sated.

"Screw this, I'm getting a beer!" Deadpool said and walked off camera.

*End Confessional*

*Confessional: The Delinquents*

Beavis was covered in band aids and bandages. "You got your ass kicked by Deadpool." Butthead chuckled.

"Shut up Buttmunch!" Beavis shouted.

"That was cool." Butthead chuckled.

"No it wasn't!" Beavis shouted.

*End Confessional*

Brock and Paul are both crossing the tightrope and they see the Bros and Goth and Jock are on the ziplines. "Come on Paul we need to win this race!" Brock shouted.

"I'm coming!" Paul shouted.

"Well hurry faster!" Brock shouted back.

"If you don't shut up right now, I'll kick your ass!" Paul shouted and the two of them started to fight. But the two of them fell right off the tightrope.

"DDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNN IIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" Paul and Brock shouted right before they splashed into the water.

The Bros and Goth and Jock have reached the chill zone.

 **23** **rd** **Place: Muscle Man and High Five Ghost: The Bros**

 **24** **th** **place: Lynn and Lucy Loud: Goth and Jock**

"24Th place?" Lynn questioned.

"What are you deaf?" Muscle Man asked.

"Shut up!" Lynn shouted.

"That was a weak comeback." Muscle Man laughed.

Then the two took two taxis and get to the airport.

Back at the tower The YouTube gamers, the Delinquents, Barn Gems and Father and Son have reached the top. "Let me go first Beavis!" Butthead said and then they began to fight.

"Later dudes!" Markipiler said as he and PewDiePie zipped line to the chill zone along with the Barn Gems, Father and Son and Partners in time.

"Come on buttmunch we need to win the money!" Butthead said to Beavis and they both went down the zip line.

 **25** **th** **place: Markipiler and PewDiePie: YouTube gamers**

 **26** **th** **Place: Peridot and Lapis Lazuli: Barn Gems**

 **27** **th** **place: Homer and Bart Simpson: Father and Son**

 **28** **th** **Place: Deadpool and Cable: Partners in time**

 **29** **th** **place: Beavis and Butthead: The Delinquents**

"This sucks." Beavis stated.

Then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon landed on top of Beavis and Butthead.

 **30** **th** **place: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: The Rich BFFS**

"30th place?" Diamod Tiara questioned.

"That's not the worse part. I think step in something." Silver Spoon said.

"Nevermind that we have some money to win." Diamond Tiara said and the two walked away.

Beavis and Butthead both got up and dusted themselves off. "Damn it those small horses stepped on my nads." Butthead said.

"I'll kick their asses!" Beavis shouted.

"Come on let's go get some money." Butthead said and they both head off.

Then the rest of the teams all get on the zip line.

 **31** **st** **place: Danny Phantom and Crimson Chin: Superheroes**

 **32** **nd** **place: Ash Ketchum and Dawn: Pokemon trainers**

 **33** **rd** **place: Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa: The Digidestined**

 **34** **th** **place: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: The Cloudsdale Pegasi**

 **35** **th** **place: Ryu and Chun-Li: The Street Fighters**

(Flash)

Block and Paul finally made it to the Don box and when Paul presses the button and no tip comes. "Where's the tip!?" Brock asked.

"How the hell should I know!?" Paul asked.

"Simple you two are out of the race!" Don shouted from his helicopter.

"What?!" Brock and Paul shouted.

 _(Elmination: Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman: The Beast and Advocate)_

" _I can't believe we're out of the race!" Paul exclaimed._

" _It's all your fault!" Brock shouted._

" _My fault?" Paul shouted._

The two of them spend the whole elimination interview.

(Flash)

Don is standing in front of the map. "Well that's the first episode. One team down, thirty five teams to go. Who will win?" Don asked. "Find out next time on the Ridoncious fanfiction race."

 **Elminated: Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman: The Beast and Advocate**

 **They were the first people that came to mind. I didn't want to kick off Angry Grandpa and Pickleboy due to Angry Grandpa's passing. It would be a dick move, rest in peace Angry Grandpa.**

 **Please review, for Angry Granda.**


	6. No Orleans part 1

"Last time on the Ridoncious Fanfiction Race. The race has begun, and they all took off. Arguments and enemies were made between the other teams. Even Butthead tried to make the move on Bunny. But in the end, the beast and Advocate couldn't make it to the chill zone. Who will be the last team to the chill zone? Find out on the Ridoncious Fanfiction race." Don said.

(Theme song)

We see Don in front of the monitor. "Welcome back to another episode of the Ridoncious fanfiction race. Some of our teams have reached the airport. Some of the teams are waiting for their flights." Don said.

He shows flight one on the board. "The teams who are on flight one." Don said. "The teams on Flight one are Fire and Water siblings, Unlikely duo, Boyfriend and girlfriend, 30 something nerdy critics, Royal and Rebel roommates, mean girls, Best buds, the daters, Zombie hunters, the Angry duo, Father and daughter and Dog and Baby."

Then the teams on flight two are shown. "The teams who are on flight two are the slackers, Mystery twins, Beach city couple, Immature Rednecks, the brothers, future dudes, the card duelists, dirty angels, Wonderland couple, Overlord's generals, the bros and Goth and jock."

Then the teams at the airport are shown. "The teams who are waiting for flight three are the YouTube gamers, Barn Gems, Father and son, Partners in time, the Delinquents, the Rich BFFs, Superheroes, Pokémon trainers, the Digidestined, Cloudsdale Pegasi and the Street Fighters."

*Flash*

At the airport, the Digidestined are waiting for the airplane to arrive. "When is that damn plane coming?" Matt groaned.

"This is how I feel every time I wait for my flight from New York to Japan." Mimi sighed.

"I got these Veggie chips." Matt replied.

"Veggie chips? I'll give those a try." Mimi said.

"Veggie chips suck!" Butthead said and ate Doritos with Beavis.

"Dortios rules!" Beavis said.

But while the two were busy munching on Doritos, Pikachu jumped up and picked up a bag of Doritos and looks through the bag. "Hey you son of a bitch! Stay away from my Doritos!" Beavis shouted.

"Yeah beat it you rat!" Butthead shouted.

Then Pikachu gets angry and uses thunderbolt on the two bums. Beavis and Butthead both scream in pain and when Pikachu finishes the thunderbolt attack, he grabs a chip and eats the chip while Beavis and Butthead are sizzling from Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"Hey Ass! Control your rat!" Butthead shouted.

"My name is Ash!" Ash shouted.

"Whatever Ass, tell your rat to stop eating our chips." Butthead said.

"He shocked us!" Beavis shouted.

"Yeah! What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked.

"He attacked us!" Butthead shouted.

"Let's not waste our time on these guys." Dawn said and the Pokémon trainers walk away.

Butthead turns around sees Chun-Li and walks up to her. "Ugh hey baby." Butthead greeted.

"Hi." Chun-Li said.

"So you want to try my workout? Heh heh heh!" Butthead chuckled.

Chun-Li was not impressed with that pick up and performs a spinning kick and Butthead hits the wall. "That was awful." Chun-Li said and walked away.

Meanwhile plane one has landed in New Orleans and the first teams that got off the plane are Boyfriend and the teams got off the plane. "Plane one has landed in New Orleans and the teams are heading straight to the Don box." Don said.

The teams who made to the Don box are the Fire and Water siblings, the unlikely duo, Boyfriend and girlfriend, 30 something nerdy critics, Royal and Rebel roommates, Mean girls, Best Buds, the daters, Zombie hunters, the Angry Duo, Father and daughter, and Dog and Baby. The first person to press the button on the Don box is Nya.

"Get the ingredients." Nya read. "It's a all in challenge."

We cut to the host Don standing in a market. "An all in challenge is where both members have to do the challenge. "In this challenge they have to take a shopping cart and look for 6 ingredients."

*Flash*

"Find six ingredients at this Sophie's market. The ingredients are sausages, rice, shrimp…" Lincoln read.

"Okra, parsley and celery." Stewie read the tip.

"Then go to the cashier to receive the next travel tip." Leon read.

"We need to get to that market!" Stewie exclaimed.

The teams all take off and run towards the market. The Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Royal and Rebel roommates, Angry Duo, Father and daughter, Zombie hunters and Dog and Baby crossed the street. The other six teams were about to cross until a parade blocks their way.

"We're all just blocking the street! We're all just blocking the street!" The parade marchers all sung while playing instruments.

"What the heck is this?!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Move it!" Lori shouted.

"I guess we're stuck here." Kevin shrugged.

Then Kai formed a red cyclone and red sphere around him and a dark blue cyclone and sphere around her and they both launched in the air and flew across the parade. Then Catwoman climbed up a traffic lights and jumps to the other and landed on all fours like a cat. Batman used his grappling hook and uses it to get to the other side of the street.

"What the heck was that?" Kevin asked as he sees Faybelle fly over with her fairy wings and Duchess turns into swan and flies over to the other side and turns back in to her human form.

*Confessional: Fire and water siblings*

"Airjitzu, it's a material art where you levitate over land in a tornado like vortex." Nya explained.

"Just don't try this at home kids." Kai said. "Jay taught some kids once and boy he got into big trouble."

"Yeah what he said." Nya replied.

*Confessonial: the Daters*

Bobby has his arms crossed and he pouts. "I wish I had a grappling hook." Bobby pouts.

"We literally have to wait for hours!" Lori whined and then she got an idea. "You know we can make some alliances with the other teams."

"Good idea babe." Bobby smiled.

*End confessional*

"This is going to suck." The Critic groaned.

 **Will this parade end?**

 **Who will the daters team up with?**

 **Will Butthead hit on anyone with a skirt?**

 **Find out next time! Same Smoking time, same smoking site.**


	7. No Orleans part 2

The Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Royal and Rebel roommates, Angry Duo, Father and daughter, Zombie hunters and Dog and Baby have reached Sophie's market and began looking for the ingredients they seek.

"Ok which is Parsley?" Apple asked.

"Maybe this is Parsley?" Raven guessed and picked up mint.

"That's mint I can tell by the smell." said Apple.

Brian and Stewie are looking for the rice. "Ok do we need brown or white rice?" Brian asked.

"Oh crap I didn't think about it." said Stewie.

"Let's take jasmine rice!" Brian said and grabbed the jasmine rice.

With the Angry Duo, Pickle boy is busy doing a vlog. "What's going on you guys!? Kidbehindacamera here!" Pickle Boy said. "Angry Grandpa and I are Sophie's market getting some ingredients to make gumbo. We need some parsley, rice, okra, sausages, shrimp and celery. Right now we're getting the vegetables we need."

"Michael! You shut up right now and help me find the okra!" Angry Grandpa interrupted Pickle Boy's vlog.

"You can't tell the difference between okra and zucchini?!" Pickle Boy asked.

"They both look the same!" Angry Grandpa shouted.

"They both look different!" Raven said.

"Stay out of this Bella!" Angry Grandpa shouted.

"Bella?" Raven questioned.

While the Angry duo began to argue the Unlikely duo, Fire and Water siblings and Mean Girls have reached the market. "How did you guys get over that parade!?" Hercule asked.

"Tools big boy." said Catwoman. Videl grabs some a bag of rice but Faybelle grabs it too.

"Hey I grabbed this bag of rice first!" Videl growled.

"Well too bad." said Faybelle and snatched it away from Videl. But Videl fired a ki blast at Faybelle but she dodges the blast and hits a fruit stand.

"What the hell?!" Pickle Boy exclaimed.

"Holy crap!" Leon shouted.

"Whoa that was so cool!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

*Confessional: Boyfriend and Girlfriend*

"That was so cool!" Lincoln shouted.

"I know and it serves Faybelle right for being a pain in the butt." said Ronnie Anne. "She's just like Bonnie Cooper, thinks she's the best and all that stuff."

"Who's that?" Lincoln asked.

"My skateboarding rival." Ronnie Anne replied. "Think of her like Chandler."

"Does she throw parties at sewer treatment plants?" Lincoln asked.

"No." said Ronnie Anne.

*End Confessional*

Back to the three teams who were waiting for the parade to end we're losing their patience. "I think the parade is ending." said Bobby.

"That's what you said an hour ago!" The Critic shouted.

"You are bigger idiot than Ed boy!" Rolf shouted.

But Bobby was right the parade ended and the two rival teams were stunned. "Holy *bleep*." The Nerd said.

"Later losers!" Kevin shouted and ran off with Rolf.

"Hey!" Critic shouted as he and the Nerd run along with the Daters.

Meanwhile on flight two, the teams are flying to New Orleans. Bender and Fry were drinking, Mai is reading a fashion magazine. Dale is watching an inflight movie, and it sucks. Lucy is writing poems in her books while Lynn is reading a sports magazine.

Bunny is sitting next to Lucy and Lynn, and she looks at Lucy. "So um how do you see through those bangs?" Bunny asked.

Lucy stops writing in her poem book and looks at Bunny. "I have my ways." said Lucy.

"This movie is just awful." said Dale.

"What movie are you watching?" Lucy asked and her appearing act startles Dale.

"Witch!" Dale shouted.

"Sigh. I wish I was one, then I would fly on my broomstick." Lucy said.

"Well I'm watching the Mummy and so far it's boring!" Dale said.

"Yeah, I prefer the original." Lucy sighed.

"The Brandon Frazier one was great." said Dale.

"No the one with Boris Karloff." Lucy replied.

"Who the hell is that?" Dale asked.

"Sigh. Never mind." Lucy sighed and walked away.

"You know Ferb and I met a real mummy." Phineas said.

"In Egypt?" Lucy asked.

"Um no." Phineas asked.

"Then you lost my interest." Lucy said and walked back to her seat.

Muscle Man is scarfing down some chips while High Five Ghost is listening to music. However Cryptor is trying to read the Disaster Artist, but it's difficult due to Muscle Man's munching. "Hey Fatso keep it down I'm trying to read." Cryptor said.

"Why don't you make me?!" Muscle Man said.

"Oh I will, I'll break your jaw and lock your jaw shut with lockjaw!" Cryptor said.

"You break my jaw, I'll turn you into scrap metal! Then I'm going to use that scrap metal to turn you into a car and enter it in a demolition derby!" Muscle Man said.

*Confessional: The Bros*

"That Cryptor Guy thinks he can take me down? Fat chance!" Muscle Man said.

"Yeah but what about his partner Kozu?" High Five Ghost asked.

"That sounds more cute than scary!" Muscle Man bursted into laughter.

"You're right!" High Five Ghost bursted into laughter.

The Bros spend the whole confessional laughing at Kozu's name.

*Confessional: Overlord's generals*

"I heard Muscle Man and High Five Ghost making fun of my name." Kozu said.

"Don't worry I'll bring every bone in his body and rip out all the food that guy ate in his life!" Cryptor said.

"Let's see if they get the boot off the show." Kozu said.

"Than those rich mini horses are next!" Cryptor said. "I just don't like them!"

*End Confessional*

Flight two has reached New Orleans and the teams all ran to the Don box and read the travel tip. Then all ran to Sophie's market to begin the challenge.

Meanwhile on Flight 3 Which took off and was on route to New Orleans. Deadpool is sitting next to the Rich BFFs and he crossed his arms in anger. "I can't believe I'm seated right next to a bunch of midget horses." Deadpool grumbled.

"Well you weren't our first choice and besides red is not your colour!" Silver Spoon said.

"Hey red is so my colour. I wear so bad guys won't see me bleed." Deadpool said.

"Still sounds stupid." said Diamond Tiara.

"You're lucky we're on a plane or I'm gonna turn you into glue or IKEA meatballs." said Deadpool.

"That's not very nice." said Fluttershy said from across the aisle.

"Talk to the hand!" Deadpool told Fluttershy and gave her the finger.

Fluttershy's eyes widened at Deadpool's remark and gave him "the stare."

"What?!" Deadpool questioned.

Homer is drinking beer on the flight and Bart is playing on his Nintendo 3DS. Matt is listening to music, while Mimi is reading a magazine. Peridot is reading a travel magazine on the destinations. "What are you doing Peridot?" Lapis asked.

"I am studying the destinations of the Earth. So we can have a edge in future challenges." said Peridot.

"Ok that's smart. But this would be for sightseeing." said Lapis.

"It might come in handy and I have my tablet just in case there is wi-fi." said Peridot.

"Well that's still smart." said Lapis.

"Oh it is." said Peridot.

"NERD!" Homer shouted.

"Yeah what a nerd!" Butthead chuckled.

"This is going to be a long flight." Danny said.

(Flash)

The Daters, Best Buds and 30 something nerdy critics have reached Sophie's market right before the teams who were on flight two arrived. "We literally made it!" said Lori.

"You got that right babe." Bobby said.

The Royal Roommates, Angry Duo, Boyfriend and Girlfriend and Dog and Baby have gotten their ingredients and ran to the cashier. "You got your ingredients." The cashier said and handed the travel tip to the Angry Duo.

Angry Grandpa laughed at the three other teams. "In your face motherf**kers!" Angry Grandpa laughed and farted at the three teams.

"Ugh that reaks!" Brian complained.

"Oh god that worse than Lily's diapers!" Lincoln said.

"That's disgusting!" Raven shouted.

Pickle boy rolled his eyes and looked at the travel tip. "Go to the Melted Pot with your ingredients for the next part of the challenge." Pickle Boy read. "Come on Dad!"

"Coming!" Angry Grandpa shouted and farted in front of the three teams. The Angry Duo ran off leaving the teams with the smell of Angry Grandpa's farts.

 **Will the three teams survive from Angry Grandpa's farts? Will the Overlord's generals beat the Bros? Did Deadpool handled the stare? Find out next time. Same smoking time! Same smoking site!**


	8. No Orleans part 3

Angry Grandpa and Pickle Boy have reached the Melted pot. "We made it!" Pickle Boy said.

"We did it Michael!" Angry Grandpa cheered.

"We're not done yet dad." Pickle Boy said as Dog and Baby, Royal Roommates, and Boyfriend and Girlfriend arrive on the scene.

"You'll pay for farting in my face!" Stewie shouted.

"Bite me football head!" Angry Grandpa shouted.

Pickle Boy hits the top of the Don box and a travel tip comes out and he grabs it. "It's a Botch and Watch challenge." Pickle Boy said.

(Flash)

We see Don at the melted pot. "A botch and watch challenge is when one teammate does the challenge while their teammate watches. In this challenge the person who didn't grab the travel tip will have to the challenge." Don explained. "Hand your ingredients to the chefs where your team will have to chug down a pot of gumbo."

(Back to the contestants)

Lincoln, Stewie and Raven grab their travel tips and read them. Then the four teams hand the chefs their ingredients so they can make the gumbo.

(Flash)

Flight 3 have arrived in New Orleans and they exit the plane, then grabs their travel tips. Then they run to the market. The Digidestined and YouTube gamers were neck and neck. "Out of my way!" Markipiler shouted.

"In your dreams!" Matt shouted back and gained speed.

"Later bitches!" Deadpool shouted as he and Cable run past the teams.

Then they all reached the market and began to collect the ingredients. Meanwhile the immature Rednecks, Mean girls, Goth and Jock, Wonderland couple, Future Dudes, Dirty angels and Beach city couple have gathered their ingredients and got their travel tips.

Then the rest of the teams have reached the market and began getting the ingredients. Butthead approaches Chun-Li. "Hey baby. You're a fighter right?" Butthead asked.

"Yeah why?" Chun-Li asked.

"We can do our own workout in the sack." Butthead said and chuckled his trademark laugh.

Chun-Li got angry and does her spinning kick on Butthead and he flew back, passes by Lapis, Fluttershy, and Muscle Man then impacts on a stack of cans. "Ha ha!" Muscle Man shouted.

(Confessional- The Bros)

"Man that was funny!" Muscle Man laughed.

"You're telling me! But it doesn't top Rigby screaming while we were driving to the crash pit." Hi-Five Ghost said.

Muscle Man laughs at that and holds his gut. "That's actually a classic!" Muscle Man laughed.

(End Confessional)

Back at the restaurant, the immature Rednecks, Mean girls, Goth and Jock, Wonderland couple, Future Dudes, Dirty angels and Beach city couple have reach their destination and they grab their travel trips. "Later meatbags!" Bender said.

The rest of the teams grab their ingredients and head towards the restaurant.

The teams have reached the restaurant and they hand their ingredients to the chefs. While the gumbo is being made, some of them decided to either wait or plan how to win the game.

"So how are we going to win this race?" PewDiePie asked.

"I don't know!?" Markipiler shouted. "Maybe we can team up with the other teams?"

"Hey good idea!" PewDiePie replied.

Claire and Leon were discussing a strategy, until Butthead walks up to Claire. "Um hey." Butthead greeted.

"Oh hey there." Claire replied.

"You're good with guns right?" Butthead asked.

"Yeah why?" Claire asked.

"Would you like to try my gun?" Butthead asked and chuckled.

Claire gave Butthead a deadpan look. "You gotta be kidding me?" Claire asked.

"Give it a shot." Butthead said.

Claire rolls eyes and kneeds Butthead in the nuts. "You asked for a shot, so I gave it a shot." Claire smirked.

The chefs all finished making the gumbo for the teams. The people who are chugging the gumbo are Ronnie Anne, Critic, Rainbow Dash, Bunny, Ryu, Kozu, Ash, Lynn, Batman, Bender, Markipiler, Peridot, Mimi, Raven, Beavis, Rigby, Cable, Danny, Faybelle, Diamond Tiara, Pickle Boy, Claire, Bobby, Hercule Satan, Homer, Rolf, Muscle Man, Ferb, Kai, Joey, Bill, Brian, Dipper, Panty and Steven.

Bender, Homer, Lynn, Kozu and Muscle Man were chugging the gumbo down with ease. While the rest were either having a hard time swallowing the gumbo or swallowing slowly it.

"Come on Bill! Eat!" Dale shouted.

"It's too spicy." Bill complained.

"Keep eating you tub of lard!" Dale shouted.

"Go Bender go!" Fry cheered as Bender chugged down the Gumbo. Once Bender finishes the gumbo he lets out a fiery burp. "I don't remember buying any booze."

"I spike up the gumbo." Bender said.

Lynn finishes the gumbo and unleashes a large burp. "That was good." Lynn smirked.

The chef gives Bender and Lynn the travel tips. "Head straight to Jackson Square to stay in the race." Fry read.

"Well eat our dust!" Lynn said as she and Lucy ran past the Dudes from the Future.

"Come on meatbag! Bender shouted as the two ran to Jackson Square.

 **Who will reach Jackson Square? Jock and Goth or Dudes from the future? Will the other teams finish their gumbo? Who will be last? Find out next time.**


End file.
